Ryou's Fiancee
by Marik's girl
Summary: Ranma is stuck as a girl,so she has to marry a boy Named Ryou Bakura. What will Ryou and Ranma-chan think of this? And what will Ryou's Yami think of Ranma-chan? You tell me - And what are these weird feelings for Ryou and his Yami?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Yugioh! To pour!!

Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi

Note: Yes I have decided to rewrite these chapter over again..., since I am still trying figure out how I want chapter 4 to go. (I do have some ideas, yay for me!) And of course to let every one know, Ranma is stuck as girl for the time being, because he fell in the cursed spring in China. Hopefully I will be able to write chapter 4 soon. Please enjoy. Marik's Girl.

**Ryou's Fiancée  
**Written by: Marik's Girl

**~* Prologue *~  
_Ryou's Fiancée?_**

"Hay... is that a panda?" asked a bystander

"It is a panda, isn't it?" another asked.

Around the giant panda shoulders was a petite red haired girl; she pounded her tiny fist against the pandas soft fur as she glared at it's back. "LET GO OF ME YOU OLD FOOL!!!" she yelled out; now everyone saw the pour girl on it's shoulders and the giant thing just growled out. The girl just looked more pissed off. She dig her nails into his back and he only growled. A group of people stared horrified or just plain shocked. What in the world was that giant panda taking that pour girl? The girl on the other hand was beyond pissed, you could clearly see it because of the vain popping out on her forehead and her eye that twitched. ' How dare he think of such a thing!! I'm a guy dammit! ' Well the fact was that she use to be a _guy_, but now she was _100% female_. Her pops who was now a panda and was carrying her at the moment would change back to the way he was with hot water. And now no matter how much hot water she put on herself, she could not turn back into a guy. But the worst part of all of this was the situation that she was now in, and it was not about her being stuck as girl...

A fiancé...

She really wanted to kill her pops.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Domino City)**

"What!?"

Mr. Bakura sighed as his only sons out burst. "This was decided six months after you we're born, it was only today that I got a post card saying that he was coming with his daughter, Ranma." His father said calmly, Ryou Bakura stared in shock. "You must understand Ryou, that I am not forcing you into this" Ryou sweat dropped at this. 'It sure sounds like you are... ' he thought to himself as he looked at his father. "I would be happy if you would marry her, but if you do not want to get married when you are eighteen... that is your choice." Ryou blinked at this. "What I am saying is I want you to get to know her, become her friend. If you fall in love with her and she feels the same, you can get married then. That would make me very happy. But as I said before it is your choice." he said with a smile. Even though he had agreed that they would get engaged, he only wanted his sons happiness. He felt that if they were to get to know each other and if they did fall in love, then he would allow them to marry. That was the only way he would allow the marriage between there families. But what puzzle him the most was after Ranma was born he heard no word of Genma, telling him if Ranma was a girl or boy... but then sixteen years later he said he was bring his daughter Ranma.

**_Ding Dong_**

"Oh! That must be them." Said Mr. Bakura with a smile on his face; while Ryou only thought of his doom as he walked behind his father. When his father open the door, he almost had a heart attack; There standing before them was a giant panda, holding a very pissed of red haired girl. Ryou sweat dropped and his father looked like he was about to faint, right then and there. The panda let the girl down onto the ground, and she crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled to herself. "Dad, who are they?" he asked suddenly as he glanced up as his father who looked pale white. His father shook his head. "I-I Don't know!" Ryou sweat dropped again. The Panda that was now behind the red haired girl held up a sign, Ryou and his father blinked. It said ' TELL THEM GIRL ' in big letters and they both saw the girl sigh and she bowed.

"I'm Ranma Saotome... sorry about this." She said softly in a pretty feminine voice. Ryou's jaw almost hit the floor. This girl, was his Fiancée? She lifted her head and he saw the most beautiful blue eyes; he blushed slightly. She did not look like she was sixteen years old. Maybe fourteen the most, but she is very beautiful girl. Her bright red hair was kind of wild on the top, but she has it braided all the way to her waist. Her skin is light and her outfit is a red Chinese shirt that seem to be a bit big on her with a black belt that was holding her baggy pants. On her feet are a pair of black slip on shoes. She looked very beautiful and Ryou could not stop blushing. He had never seen such a pretty girl before in his life. But he could not say much because he had not met many girls...

The girl now known as Ranma, when she looked up she was surprised. There standing not that far from her was a boy with silver-white hair that went down his back; it was a bit wild, but not to much. His skin his light and his eyes are a soft chocolate color. His outfit is a short sleeve light blue shirt and blue jean pants, and since they were in side, he only is wearing his white socks. Then right before her eyes, she thought she saw a flash of something and then it was gone. She blinked. ' What in the world was that? ' she thought to herself. "Are you alright?" asked Ryou and the girl blinked again, but nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said. "Ranma, where is your father?" asked Mr. Bakura. Then they got the shock of there lives as she pointed to the giant panda that was behind her. "He is right in front of you."

Father and son fell down Anime style.

* * *

**(An hour or two later)**

Ryou and Ranma sat next to each other on the couch in the living room, while there fathers talked in the other room. Ranma sat with her legs crossed and was looking the other way, while Ryou sat uncomfortable. He was nervous. But he was nervous around most girls that he was around, all but a couple. His friends that were girls, but this girl that he was sitting next to made him really nervous. The reasons?

Reason One: She is very beautiful and the pour boy could not look at her without blushing.

Reason Two: She looked familiar to him for some reason.

He could not pin point why though, he had never met her before in his life and he felt that he knew her. But from where? He looked at her again and she caught him and she glared at him and he began to sweat. "What are you looking at?" He turn his head away with another small blush on his light skin. "Nothing" He said softly and Ranma raised her eyebrow. He was quite shy... She did not know what was wrong with the guy, every time she saw him looking at her, he would turn away really fast and then he would blushed. Was he embarrassed about something? And for some reason she had this weird feeling that she saw him some where before, but she had never seen the guy before and it pissed her off that she could not remember what it was.

Their was silents for awhile until there fathers came into the room. Genma (who was know in Human form) grin a cheeky grin, while Mr. Bakura smiled. "Ranma! Ryou!" Both teens gave their attention to Mr. Bakura. "Ranma my dear, meet my son and your fiancé Ryou!" He said with a friendly smile.

**End Prologue**

I hope this chapter was a bit better; please review and tell me what you think. Please let me know if there is any mistakes. Thx.


	2. Chapter 1 : Meeting Friends

**Disclaimer :** I do NOT OWN Yugioh! or Ranma 1/2 

**Ranma 1/2 (c) Rumiko Takahashi **

**Yu-Gi-Oh ! (c) Kazuki Takahashi**

Note : For those who where waiting for the first chapter, I would like to say sorry because I lost chapter 1... So I had to write it again. (Mumble) Anyways, hopefully this chapter is better then my last chapter 1. (This is the rewritten one) I won't be able to update alot since I get pretty busy and also because of writers block. Now on with the story.

**_'Bakura taking to Ryou though the mind link.'_**

_'Ryou Taking to Bakura though the mind link.'_

Ryou's Fiancee

**Chapter 1 :** Meeting Friends

**Dream**

Ryou Bakura blinked; He glanced around the darkness that surround him. Everything was pich black and he could hardly see anything. Where was he? Why was he here? And way was it so bloody dark?

"Ryou..."

Ryou blinked and tried to find the owner of the voice who called his name. "Whose there?" He asked, but no one replied back. He rubbed the back of his neck. 'Maybe I'm hearing things...'

"Ryou" Said a soft feminine voice.

Ryou's eyes widen at what he saw. In the dark shadows was Ranma, only she looked a little bit different --- Her hair was wavy and not in a braid and she is wearing a tunic that was brown and brown shoes on her feet. Golden arm bands around her upper arms and golden anklets around her ankles.

"Ra-Ranma? Is that you?"

She said nothing; She ran up to him and grabbed his face in her soft hands and kissed him; Making Ryou's eyes widen. And then he woke up.

Ryou sweat slightly and blushed a shade of red. 'W-what was that all about?' He question as he let out a sigh. Ryou had ended up laying on a futon on the floor since Ranma had taken his bed. He really didn't know how she did it. But she did. There was just something about Ranma Saotome that made his heart beat really fast... and then he had that dream---

"Hmmmm"

Ryou blinked and felt something snuggle closer to him. He looked down and froze on the spot. There laying on top of him was Ranma, her hair going over her shoulders and her face buring in his chest. Okay --- As long as he didn't move he was not a goner...

Ryou then heard a chuckle.

_**'What's wrong? Don't you like her.'**_ Laughed the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

Ryou blushed 7 shades of red. _'Shut up.'_ Bakura only laughed an evil laugh. Ryou groaned. This was going to be a long night...

**The Next Morning**

Ranma snuggled closer to her pillow. She didn't know what it was but she felt really good and warm.  
She then heard a heart beat... Then it hit her.

'Since when does a pillow have a heart beat!' Ranma open her blue eyes and glanced up and saw that she was on top of her husband-to-be. She blinked once, then twice. And then she did the only thing she could think of ... She screamed.

"AIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

**Hours Later**

Ryou sighed slightly. Ranma had not talked or even looked at him since she woke up, and Ryou was becoming a bit nervous with it being so quite --- All Ranma could think was that it was her pops fault, because he said that he was really sick and if she slept in the same as her dad that she would get sick as well, and so she had to sleep in Ryou's room. But truth be told... she felt that her pop and Ryou's dad were up to something...

Ranma glanced up and saw the school that she would be going to --- Domino High --- She groaned.

'Man this sucks. Why do I have to go to school?' Those were her thought as she and Ryou walked to the school building.

* * *

"Hay, do you see Ryou anywhere?" Asked Tea Gardner as she searched for her friend. Yugi Mutou shook his head. "No, I don't see him anywhere." 

"Well he has to be here some where" Said Joey Wheeler. "Yeah, besides. Bakura said that he would meet us at the front gate." Replied Tristan Taylor. The four friends had agreed that they would meet at the front gate on the there new school year. Yugi then spoted Ryou. "Hay, there he is---" He began but lost his words when he saw a VERY BEAUTIFUL red head girl following Ryou. The girls hair came to her waist and was braided. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color and her skin was creamy-white and looked so soft to touch. She is wearing a Chinese shirt that was sleeveless and black pants that looked a bit big on her and black shoes.

The other three friends glanced over at Ryou and they blinked in suprise as well.

Ryou saw his friends out of the corner of his brown eyes and waved. "Hi, guys" He said as he walked over to them, with Ranma following. He then saw the look that they were given them. "Um, is something wrong?"

"Who is dis?" Ask Joey with a grin on his face, while Ranma raised an eyebrow. Ryou sweat dropped. "This is Ranma Saotome --- She's a friend of mind." He said slowly; Ranma blinked and stared at him. "Ranma, this is Joey Wheeler. He a friend." Said Ryou. Ranma glanced at at the boy... His hair was blonde and short and his eyes were brown. His outfit was the school uniform, which was white tee shirt, dark blue pants and a dark blue jacket that was open. unlike Ryou who had his jacket button up. He also had on a pair of tenni shoes.

Ranma smiled a sweet smile. "Nice to met ya"

"This is Yugi Mutou." Explained Ryou, as he pointed at Yugi. Ranma ingnored Joey to glanced at Yugi. Yugi wasn't all that short... but he was short, and with the innocent look in his eyes -- He kind of looked like a kid. His hair was three different colors. His bangs are blonde with red and black spikes that kind of looked like a star... And his eyes where a violet and innocent looking.

Yugi smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you." Ranma waved. "Same here."

"And over there is Tristan Taylor and the girl over there is Tea Gardner." Glanced over at the two other teenagers. Tristan... has short brown hair that looked pointy and brown eyes. He wore the same uniform as Yugi and Joey. Tea, the girl standing next to Tristan has short brown hair that framed her face and sky blue eyes. She is wearing a white blouse, a blue skirt and a pink jacket and a blue bow tie. White knee high socks and brown shoes.

"Hello" They both said at the same time. Ranma smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Say... Saotome..."

"Yes?"

"Do ya have a boyfriend?"

Everyone sweat dropped except Ranma who raised an eye brow as Joey grabbed her hands. She was about to tell him to let go --- but Tea beat her to it. "Joey!" Yelled Tea as she grabbed him by the ear. Making him winch in pain. Everyone sweat dropped and Ranma sweat dropped. "Don't ask her that!"

"I was only askin'" Complained Joey with tears running down his face like water falls. "So don't ask" Aruged Tea. "Do they do this all the time." Wispered Ranma to Ryou. He nodded. "Yes" He wispered back. "Well! We better get to class or will be late" Yugi Pointed out. Everyone nodded and headed to the school gate and went inside.

**End Chapter 1 **

Well that's chapter 1. I ended it like the older chapter 1... but a bit of more detail

Review Corner :

**Etsuo :** Uhhh... Sorry about that... I must of spelled Ranko at the end and I didn't know it.  
Anyways I'm glad you like the Idea of me redoing my storys Thanks for the review.

**Delinka :** Here's the Update. And thanks for the review


	3. Chapter 2 : Finding Out

**_Ryou's Fiancée  
_Written by** : Marik's girl

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Yugioh or Ranma ½. But the idea of this ficcy is my own.

**Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi  
****Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

" Talking "

' Thinking '

// _Bakura to Ryou_ //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

**Started :** 12/27/2006  
**Finished :** 12/27/2006

**Note :** Sorry for the long wait; I really haven't had any time to actually sit down and type anything down. Anyways please enjoy.

Chapter 2 : Finding out

"This is Miss Ranma Saotome, she will be joining us for the rest of the year." Said the teacher with a small smile. Ranma bowed. "It's nice to meet you" She said in a polite manner. "Now! Where should we seat you...?" Said the teacher, but mostly to herself as she looked around the class room. "Ah!" She said with a grin. "How about over there, next to Mr. Bakura" Said the teacher as she pointed a finger at Ryou. Ryou blinked, just his luck... he let out a slight sigh. He just hoped that she doesn't try to kill him, but of what happen earlier that morning.. Ranma said nothing as she took her seat next to Ryou, she just laid her things on the side of her chair and let out an sigh. 'I'm soooo gonna hate this' She thought to herself as she listen to the teacher.

* * *

Ranma ate her food in silence. She sighed. ' I wonder if pop told Ryou and his dad yet... ' She then made a face. ' Probable not ' She thought to herself; knowing her father, he doesn't like to say anything until the last minute. " What's wrong? " Came a voice out of no where. Ranma blinked and looked up. There standing before her with a tray of food, was Ryou Bakura. He placed his food down on the table and sat down. She saw a worried look on his face. What was he worried about? She sighed again. A/N : She does that a lot, doesn't she? " Nothing... I'm fine." She replied as she looked away from him. Man! What was wrong with her?

Not that far away was Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor; They where SPYING on the two. Luckily though, the so could couple hadn't notice the two teenagers spying on them. " I wonder if they are an item... " Joey whispered to his friend. " I don't know Joey... but it's really none of our business if they are, or not... I don't think we should be spying on them. What if someone caught us? " Tristan asked as he whispered back. " Don't be a worry wort! No ones gonna see us!! "

"WHAT are you two doing?"

Speak of the devil...

They both jumped and saw Téa Gardner, her eye twitching as she put her hands on her hips "What are you two looking at?" She asked wondering what the heck those two where up to. "Nothing!!" Joey said as he sweat dropped. She didn't believe a word that he said. " Uh huh, yeah right " She then looked over Joey's shoulder and saw there friend Ryou and the new girl that they had just met. Ranma Saotome. A vain popped out of her head. "Your spying on them!!" She said as she glared at the both of them. Well actually mostly at Joey. Joey began to sweat. " NO! I mean... maybe.. alright! Yes we we're!!" Confused Joey.

"He made me do it! " Tristan said suddenly. " Hay! " Joey said with a glare. Then out of no where, Téa slapped Joey upside the head. "OWW!!" He grabbed his head in pain. He looked up at Téa with tears going down his face like water falls down his face. " Téa! That hurt " He complained. "Servers you right for spying on them " She said in a angry tone in her voice.

Ranma looked up and raised an eyebrow. She saw Téa slap Joey up side the head. She looked back at Ryou, who let out a sigh. "Does she always to that?" She asked as she looked at him. He sweat dropped. " Um.. yeah, pretty much." Ryou got up from his seat and walked over to his friends; Ranma followed him. "What's up?" He asked as he looked at his friends. It was quite funny actually. It looked like Joey was going to die in Téa's hands. But before they could react; there was a voice behind them. " Hay beautiful " Ranma blinked and turned around, she was a handsome boy that was on the foot ball team. He was tall and muscular; dark hair and eyes. "How about you and me go on a date?" Ranma raised her eyebrow as she stared at him. What was this guy on anyways? He seemed to be off his rocker! What she didn't know was that he was one of the popular boys at school; mainly because he was on the foot ball team. Ryou felt some hate towards him. How dare he treat her like that!! But then, when Ranma open her mouth. It surprised the group of class mates. " How about you jump off a bridge and leave me alone!" She said coldly as she glared at him. Everyone stared at her in shock. She had just turned down on of the guy in the foot ball team!! Seto Kaiba, who was across the room; Leaned up against a wall with a smirk on his face. ' This could... get interesting..'

"Are you turning me down?" He asked with shock. No girl had turned him down; never. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I am. What's it to you?" She said as she stared at him. A vain popped out on the side of the boy's head as he glared at her. "No one treats me like this! Not even some girl" He said with a glare, raising his hand up to slap her. But it never came touched her face. She had uncrossed her arms and blocked his attack with her arm. He gasped at all fast she was and then he saw that she was not happy at all. And then, the next thing that he knew; she had grabbed his arms with both of her hands and flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him onto the ground on his back. A smirk formed on her pink lips. "Some girl, huh." Everyone stared in shock. Ryou blinked a couple of times. He could not believe what he was seeing before his very eyes. It was probable not a good idea to piss her off...

"Ranma... where did you learn how to do that?" He asked, still in a bit of shock. Ranma blinked. " My dad didn't tell you? " She asked. "Tell me what?" He asked still quite confused. She let out a sigh. "He didn't tell you did he..?" She grumbled slightly. She then looked up at him. "I'm the heir of the Saotome Anything – Goes Martial Arts" She explained. Ryou blinked. "Um.. no, he left that out." Ryou said as Ranma groaned.

* * *

After School

Ryou let out an sigh as he and Ranma walked down the street to where his house was. Not only was his fiancée beautiful in every way, but she was also a martial artist. Oh, yes... she was full of surprises. Ranma on the other hand was quite angry. She growled. Why didn't her dad say anything? What was he trying to do? Was he trying to say that she was a _normal _girl. They finally stopped at Ryou's house. Ryou pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and open it up and walked in. "We're home" He said but no one answered back. Ranma walked in after him. "Anyone home?" He asked again but all he could hear was silence. He then saw a not on the table, he walked over to it and picked up the note while Ranma closed the door behind her. "What's that?" She asked "I don't know." He before he began to read it.

To : Ranma and Ryou

I have a interview. I'll be back around six.

- Genma

Ranma smirked when she read the letter over Ryou's shoulder. Now she never thought that he would even get a job and even go to look for a job. Ryou's dad must of made him. She grinned at that thought. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked. "That note! He was probable forced to look for a job." She said with a grin on her face. Ryou raised an eyebrow at this. "Why do you say that?" He asked. "Because, "Work" is his weakness" She said simply. A sweat drop formed on the side of Ryou's head.

* * *

Marik Ishtar, a boy from Egypt walked down the street with his book bag over his shoulder; wearing the boys Domino High school uniform. He saw what had happen at school today. The girl named Ranma Saotome had surprised a lot of her class mates today. In other words, she was quite strong. She didn't even look like she was either. She was after all on the small size. Plus there was something about that girl that he couldn't figure out. There was just... something about her that didn't fit right. Marik smirked. What ever it was, he was going to find out. 'I'm going to keep an eye on her.'

* * *

Later that Day

Ranma walked up to Mr. Bakura, with a bag of chips in her hand. "What are ya looking at?" She asked " Looking at the mail.. " He replied, not looking up from the mail that was in his hands. "Ranma" He said as he looked up. "Hmm?" She asked as she looked at him. " I had to order a uniform for you; it should be coming in a couple of weeks" He explained. She only nodded. She hated wearing uniforms. It bugged her to death. "I think I'm gonna train" And with that she went out side.

* * *

Ranma yawned as she walked into Ryou's Room. She had just taken a bath and had a towel around her neck. She was wearing a white tank top with short blue shorts; It was around nine o'clock when she walked into his room and at first Ryou didn't notice that she had come in. He looked up and saw her and he blushed. He was blushing because her shirt was low and she had no bra on... When he had saw her she had been laying on his bed, which now was hers... She open one eye. "What are you looking at?" She asked; Ryou only blushed a deeper red. "Nothing.." He said as he looked away from her and laid down onto his futon.

"Good night" He said softly. "Night" She replied as she closed her eyes as did Ryou.

* * *

In the middle of the night; as the two teenagers we're asleep. The millennium ring that was around Ryou's neck began to glow. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. Even though he looked like Ryou, it was not him. His eyes we're more narrow and his slivery hair was more spiker. He stood up from futon bed and walked over to the bed. He stared at Ranma; the covers we're falling off her body as she slept deeply. He let his hand go down her cheek, feeling the softness that was there. "You still look like an angel when you sleep" He said in a soft voice as he bent down and brushed his lips across her and kissed her softly. A small smile graced his lips. " Little Ranko "

Ranma blinked her eyes open and sat up. She touched her lips. Had someone kissed her? She sweated slightly and shook her head. No! That couldn't be. She then looked over to where Ryou was at and saw that he was sleeping on his side. 'He's asleep' She then sighed and pulled the covers off of her and got out of the bed and walked out of the room and down stairs. "That couldn't of happen" She said to herself as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "What couldn't of happen" Came a deep voice. Ranma jumped slightly, think that she was the only one awake at the time. She turned around and looked up. She gasped.

There sitting on the top step of the stairs was Ryou, or at least someone that looked like Ryou. His face didn't have that kind look on his face. He had a big smirk on his face. His shirt that was always button up, had three buttons undone. Showing off his chest, giving him a sexy look. "Ryou!?" She asked with a shocked look on her face.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

Like I said before, sorry for the very long wait. I just hadn't have any time to do anything at all lately. I'm starting on the next chapter and I hope to get it up soon. Well bye until then.

**Thanks to :** Suuki-Aldrea, Firehedgehog, Ranchan17, bloodbadger


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ or Yugioh!

**Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi  
Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Note:** I am so sorry this took so long!! I lost my Internet and then I had bad writers block. Please enjoy this and thank you all that has reviewed by story so far!

Ryou's Fiancée  
Written by: Marik's Girl

**Chapter 3**  
**_~* A Ryou Look A Like? *~_**

Ranma stared up at him; seer shock on her face. As soon as she saw him, she knew that he was not Ryou Bakura, the so called boy that she was now engaged to. Although he looked very much like him, he had this evil look to him and a shiver went down her spine. The guy that stood at the top of the stairs was tall, with long and very wild sliver-white hair going down his back. His eyes were more narrow then Ryou's and has a evil glint in them and the brown color of them were cold looking. His shirt was slightly open at the top since he had unbutton some, to show off some of his skin. His arms crossed over his chest and a smirk formed on his lips as he looked at her. She narrowed her blue colored eyes at him. Who ever this guy was, he looked just like Ryou and she did not like that look in his eyes.

She then pointed a finger at him. "Who the HELL are YOU! And what did you do to Ryou!!" She damned as she glared at him. The look a like grinned as he uncrossed his arms and slowly walked down the stairs, making Ranma slowly walk backwards. She glared at him even more and if looks could kill, he would so be dead right now! "Answer me dammit!" He stopped at the end of the stairs and his grin grew; she really hated that grin. She wanted to wipe it off. "Do not worry about the fool, he is unharmed." He replied in a _very _sexy voice and she swallow hard, he was making her uneasy and she did not like it one bit. "And I am known as Bakura." He said as he walked slowly towards her and she backed up a bit. What in the world was wrong with her? She knew backed away from anyone! She is Ranma Saotome, she never backed away from anyone!! But with his guy, who looked so much like Ryou but acted so different, gave her the chills and she did not know why. She sure as hell was not scared of him, so what in the world was it? Then there was that look that he was giving her, at that very moment she wanted to just run out of there away from him.

The next thing she knew, he was right in front of her and he took a hold of her chin in his hand lean closer to her; she stared with wide eyes. How in the world did he get to close. She then felt his thumb brush against her lower lip; her cheeks colored slightly and he had a softer look on his face. Then he lean closer then before and it look like he was about to kiss her... she then shoved him hard in the chest and he fell back a few feet. He looked shocked at first when he stared at her as she glared daggers at him; then he grin as he stood up. "You're still a wild cat." He said as he walked closer to her again. "Shut the hell up!" She yelled as she ran towards him and threw a punch at him, only to have him block her attack. Then with his other hand he grabbed her wrist and painfully pulled it behind her back, then he grabbed her around the waist with his other arm and held her tight against his chest.

"Let go of me!!" She growled out. He only smirked. "I thought you would be more fun." He said slowly and she blinked. ' What? ' He then grinned as he lean his head on top of her small shoulder. "But I guess I was wrong, which hardly ever happens." Her eyes flared up at that. ' What gives him the right to taunt me like that!! And what the hell does he mean!! He really pisses me off! ' She thought to herself as she struggled against his hold. His grip only tighten. She did the only thing that she could think of that moment. She kicked him hard in the shin, and I mean hard! He growled out in pain as he let go of her quite fast, giving her the chance to grab his arm and flip him over her shoulder, making him land on his back; then thinking fast he kicked her making her trip and fall right on top of him; He then grabbed her and flipped her onto the ground making her land on the ground and him being on the top, he pinned her wrists above her head. He growled at her as she struggled to get out of his grip, but it was no use. He was just too strong for her. So she did the next best thing, she glared with all her might. "Let me go, you bastard!!" He glared at the girl. "You are still a pain in my rear, Ranko!"

She stared at him with wide eyes, shock all over her face. "What the hell are you talking about?" She said as she narrowed her eyes. "My name is Ranma. R-A-N-M-A!" She said slowly as to try saying it to a child. He looked surprise but then raise a sliver brow. Did she not know who she was? Perhaps she lost her memory of it? He smiled that grin of his and she so did not like it. ' This will work even better ' He the crushed his lips against hers and she screamed inside his mouth as her eyes became very wide. ' I- What the hell!! Why is he kissing me!!! ' Her cheeks were now a bright red, almost the same color as her hair. She tried to push him away, but she couldn't, because he had pinned her down from before. ' No! I don't want this!! ' She screamed inside of herself. He then let go of her lips and they both breathed heavy. He then lean and kissed her cheek close to her ear. "I will see you again, my wild flower." He said softly as he closed his eyes. The next thing she knew, he laid his head down between her shoulder and neck and his grip loosen on her; she blinked as the sliver-white haired boy's hair was not as wild as it was before and he lifted his head and blinked his kind and soft chocolate brown eyes.

Ryou Bakura binked. ' What in the world happen. ' He then looked down and saw a very flushed Ranma on her back with her hands above her head, his hands lightly around her wrist to pin her down. And her pink lips swollen. And he was on top of her... He blinked once, then twice. Then his whole face turned beet red. He let go of her so fast and fell onto his rear as he held out his hands in front of him in a afraid manner. "I-I'm s-sorry." He said as he pleaded. She blinked as she sat up. Now that she thought about it, there was a dark aura around him before, but now he was acting like the Ryou that she had met not to long ago. "Uh, w-what is going on." He asked in a small voice. Now she really did stare at him with shock. Did he not know what had happen? "You don't remember?" she asked; the blush on her face was now only a tint on her cheeks; He nodded his head and a sweat drop formed on the side of her head. ' Well this is really weird! ' "You alright Ryou?" She asked with concern. He blinked twice. "Yes, I'm quite fine." ' Only had the shock of my life, almost thought she was going to kill me.. ' "But why wouldn't I be..."

Silents....

' Oh Bloodly hell!! What did Bakura do!! ' Ryou began to panic and sweat really bad. ' I hope he didn't hurt her. ' He then notice Ranma moving closer and he almost fainted.

"Who the hell is Bakura?"

* * *

Both Ryou and Ranma sat uneasy on Ryou's bed. Ryou just want to fall in a hole, this was the one thing that he did not want to happen. Even though he had just met Ranma, he had small feelings for the girl, and he was not to sure of those feelings. But he knew for sure that the one thing that he didn't want was for her to get hurt or killed by anyone. Ranma on the other hand was very uneasy; she had explained what happen, well all but one detail. That kiss. She would rather kill herself then tell Ryou that. She kept telling her self that she was a boy in a girls body; but when he kissed her it was like she felt it before and she did not like it. But was really weird, is that Bakura guy. What Ryou told her was that he is a spirit of 5,000 year old tomb robber or King of Thieves. And what was the whole wild cat and wild flower thing? Everything was so puzzling right now, and she really did not now what she was really feeling.

"Is he resting inside of you?" She finally asked; he stared. "What?" he asked. Ranma sighed. "That Bakura guy, where is he now?" ' I wanna know so I can punch him really hard for kissing me. ' "Uh, remember that millennium item I told you about?" she nodded. "Well he is resting inside on it and it is around my neck" he explain, now noticing the golden ring around his neck. "Then take it off!"

"I can't" he said softly. "And why not?" She asked. "He said that he would kill my friends if I did such a thing." he said with a sad look on his face. "Believe me, it is not like I did not try to, I have. It has only given me grief when I have tried to take it off." He said with a sad look on his face. She frowned; she wondered what Bakura could have done. He then looked at her straight in the eye. "Are you sure he did not do anything to you?" He asked; she blushed slightly and turned her face away. "We just fought, that is it." Ryou had the feeling that she was not telling the whole truth, but he wouldn't push her. He sat up from the bed. "I think it is best that we go to bed." He said, she nodded and watched him turn off the lights and laid down onto the floor into the sleeping bag. She laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over her and laid on her side.

"Good night"

"Night"

* * *

The spirit of the millennium puzzle open his red violet eyes; He was trying to rest inside his soul room, but so far it was no good. The reason? It was that girl that they had met that was with Ryou. He could not place it, but she did seem familiar to him for some reason. He felt a weird aura around her and he wondered what it could be. He sat up in the bed that he is sleeping and shook his head. He had been thinking about a lot of things as of late. He had lost his memory and that bothered him quite a lot; but he did find out that he is a ex-pharaoh that was sealed into the millennium puzzle, but for what reason was unknown to him. He had dealt with a lot of things since he was released and he made friends as well. But what puzzled him the most was that girl. He felt like she was strong, she did show that when she beat that guy up at the school.

' I better keep a close eye on that girl, just in case she could be a enemy ' he thought to himself as he laid back down and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Ranma groaned as she sat up from the hard floor; she blinked and stood. Everything was kind of foggy and hard to see. "Where in the world am I? !?" Ranma gasped; her voice, it sounded more like a guys. He saw a pond and ran towards it and looked into water. Instead of the girl body that she was trapped in; she saw that he was a he! He was tall with black wild hair tied into a braided pigtail; it was not as long as the girl form. It only went a bit over his shoulders. His eyes were a blue color and his skin slightly tan. His Chinese that we wore was no longer to big for him; he was toned with muscles. He did the first thing that came to mind... he jumped for joy. "Yahooo! I'm a guy, I'm a guy!!" He was so happy right now! Now that he was a guy he could get out of that stupid engagement! Then kill that Bakura guy!

"What the hell?"

Ranma blinked and turned around and almost had a heart attack. There standing in front of him was his girl form; only her bright red hair was let down in waves going down to her waist. A white sleeveless dress that came to her mid thigh and nothing on her feet. Any idiot could see that she was very beautiful. But he saw pure shock on her face. "What the hell is going on?" she said in a weak voice. "I-I don't now" He was speechless; what in the world was going on. She was shaking, and Ranma slowly walked up to her. "Hay are you alright-!?" "No! I'm not alright! I thought I was stuck in this girl form, only to see my original body in front of me!" She screamed out. "Hay, what are you talking about, this is my body. I'm really a boy, not a girl!" he argued. Her eyes widen as she stared at him. "What?"

"The boy is right."

Girl-Ranma and Ranma turned and looked up at who spoke. A women, who looked just like girl-Ranma, only she looked like she was in her twenties or so with very long wavy red hair and narrow green eyes. A beautiful white v-style dress and golden arm bands around her arms and golden earrings. "Who are you?" the girl asked. "My name is Thea, I am your mother Ranko." She said in a clear voice. Ranma and now the girl known as Ranko stared in shock. "What are you talking about, my name is Ranma--"

"No it is not, you are not Ranma Saotome; that young man next to you is Ranma Saotome." Ranko swallowed hard. "What are you talking about." She asked. "You died 5,000 years ago; you drowned when you were just fourteen years of age. Because I did not want your death to be in vain, I asked the gods to make you be reborn in a world that you would be truly happy in. But some how, you were trapped inside this young boy. And when he fell into the spring he was trapped inside your body. Your minds are linked together and so thinking that you were Ranma Saotome, you thought that you were trapped inside a girls body." She explained. Both teens raised an brow. "You expect me to believe that?"

The women smiled. "No, not really. But it is the truth." Ranko stared at the women. "If it is the truth then how can we get out of this mess?" she asked. "You can't, at least not yet. I can only tell you so much my daughter." Ranko and Ranma stared in disbelief. This had to be some kind of dream, this was so not real. It had to be. "You must go to sleep now; I will tell you more when it is time." Hay wait a minute---!?" Ranko eyes shot up as she sat up in the bed really fast; breathing hard. She looked around and saw that she was back in Ryou's room. Ryou was sleeping on the floor and she was sleeping in his bed. She place her face in her hands and groaned, trying to calm down her fast heart beat. This was just to much; her name was not Ranko; she is Ranma Saotome and she was a boy trapped inside a girls boy... but now she was not to sure. She had a feeling that women was telling her the truth and that she was her mother. First the whole thing with Bakura and now this.

' What am I going to do? ' she question as she laid back down, her head hitting the soft pillow.

**End Chapter 3**

Okay I did change some stuff in this chapter (For those that had read it before.) I wanted to make it longer but I could not think of anything. Please let me now if there is any misspelled words. If anyone has any idea what I should do next please let me know. In chapter 4 should Kuno or Ryoga come into play? Please let me know!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ or Yugioh!

**Ranma ½ © Rumiko Takahashi  
****Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Note:** Chapter four XD This took way too long to update.

**Thank to:** Maggie, justarandomNightWorldfan, animefreak 171, Pasta-chan13 and damix201

**Chapter Four  
**~* Tatewaki Kuno *~

Ranma slowly open her blue eyes, staring at the ceiling. She turned her head to the side, away from the ceiling. She blinked her eyes slowly as she found no Ryou sleeping on is futon. ' I guess he went downstairs already ' she thought to herself as she turned her body to her side. She pushed herself in a sitting position, her bare feet touching the floor. She stared at nothing as thoughts run though her head. Why were these things happening to her? With Bakura and that women... and Ryou. She gripped her sheets in a tight hold as she shut her eyes tight. If she never went to China in the first place, this would of not have happen! She then loosen her grip on the sheets and rested her elbows on on both knees and covered her face in her hands. This is all her Pops and that ancient spirits fault. But more on Bakura then or father. If he hadn't of kissed her - arrugh! She uncovered her face and stood up from the bed. ' I'm a guy dammit! I-I-I'm just trapped in this body that's all. ' She narrowed her eyes. ' I swear I'm gonna kill that Tomb Robber ' She swore to herself .

**:::::**

Ranma walked downstairs, dressed in her uniform; her shoes in one hand, her school bag in another. She did not look happy at all, even though he had not known her for very long – he could tell that she was quite pissed about something. And Ryou had a very good idea what it was – even though she had not told him, Bakura was not one to keep many secrets. (Well when it came to Ryou, he just loved to torture him mentally) And he found out that Bakura had _kissed _Ranma and that he used _his _body to kiss her. He just wanted to die in a corner – Bakura even gave him pictures in his head at what happen. No wonder Ranma seemed pissed and who wouldn't be? A girl like Ranma Saotome being kissed by a 5,000-year-old Tomb Robber spirit? And he was the pour fool that was being used. Yes, as she sat down across from him – he knew that he was doomed. He could see it now...

"Die!"

"Ranma no!"

Ryou Bakura

RIP

Died at sixteen

Killed? By his beautiful fiancée, because the spirit of

the millennium ring kissed her by using him.

Yep, he just knew he was done for. Why do these things happen to him for? "-ou." eh? "Ryou! Yo, is anyone in there!" asked Ranma as she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He blushed. "Y-yes?" If possible her eyebrow even raised higher. "I said are we going or what?" She asked. "T-to where?" he asked as he stumbled on is words. "To school!" she then paused, before she spoke again. "Are you alright? You seem a bit off" she said as put on her black shoes. "I'm fine! Just tired I guess." ' it that all you can come up with Ryou? Just tired I guess? ' He wanted to kick himself in the head so badly. Why was he getting so nervous in front of her? Well maybe possible death would make one nervous... Ranma shook her head and stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag in tow. "Lets just go." She said as she walked towards the front door. "R-right" Ryou said as he too grabbed his school bag and stood up and followed her outside the front door and closing it behind them. Not seeing the odd look on there fathers faces.

**:::::**

**{ Domino High; Cafeteria }**

Ranma grumbled as she munched on her bread. She had become quite popular in just a day. (For crying out load, she tossed that guy over her shoulders with ease!) But her beating the crap out of that guy was not the only reason why she was becoming most of the talk in school. The color of her hair was one of the main gossip of the girls in school (well not Tea; she was not into that stuff) No one had seen a Japanese girl with red hair before, it was uncommon. Unseen really. And then there was the fact that she was around Ryou Bakura... rumors were starting because of it. Like "They must be boyfriend-girlfriend!" which was a total lie – well sort of, she was _engaged to him! _He wasn't her boyfriend. But she rather die then let people know what there fathers arranged for them. She still blamed her father for what happen; if they never went to China where the cursed springs where in the first place, then this whole mess would of never happen and she would never been trapped as a girl.

But one thing did bother her; how come her pops could turn back to being human with hot water and she could not turn back to her normal self when she was splashed with hot water. It did not make any sense at all, not one bit. Even though she complained about being engaged to Ryou, she had not once seen him complain about it. She briefly wondered why? He was a kind soft spoken boy, anyone could see that. But she did feel sorry for him, if he ever found out that she wasn't really a girl... she pictured him fainting if he ever found out. ' Its best not to even say it – besides would he even believe me? I mean in this form I am 100% female, nothing is male about me... well almost ' she thought to herself.

She may dress like a girl because she had to wear the girls uniform (she was forced to!) But she always wore her Chinese clothes or some boyish outfit and she hardly acted like a real girl.

"Hi, Ranma" she blinked and looked up and saw the smiling face of Tea. "Oh! Hi." Ranma said with a smile. "Can I sit here?" she asked; Ranma nodded. "Sure, go ahead." Tea put her tray of food down on the table and sat next to Ranma. "Have you seen any of the boys?" she asked. Ranma shook her head no. "No, haven't seen them since class." she explained. Tea frowned. ' I hope Joey isn't up to something again. ' Tea thought to herself. "Well anyways they should be here soon, they need to eat something." Said Tea but more to herself then anybody. "Yeah, I guess." Ranma let out a soft sigh. Tea saw the look in her eyes and she had a feeling that something was bothering the red-head, but she would not ask why. If Ranma wanted to tell her she would, besides it wasn't really any of her business.

"Hay Ranma..."

"Hmmm?" she answered as she looked up. "May I ask you a question?" Ranma blinked. "Uh, sure go ahead."

"When did you met Ryou?" She asked; she had been wanting to know for awhile, but she wasn't sure if she should ask. "Our dads know each other, their old friends. I just met Ryou a few days ago actually." she explained to Tea. "Really? I thought that you knew him longer then that." Ranma raised an eyebrow at that. "Why you say that?" She asked; "Well the two of you seem to get along alright, I've seen Ryou around girls before and he gets really nervous around them. I think its because he does not know how to reacted around his little fan club." she said with a smile. "How come he never acts that way around you? Your a girl." Said Ranma as she stared at the girl in front of her. "Well that is true, maybe its because I don't act like a fan girl?"

' I guess she right about that, maybe its because she acts like a tomboy? ' Ranma thought to herself.

"Hay Marik! Over here!" Ranma blinked out of her thought when she heard Tea speak up again and saw her waving at someone. Namely a boy. She saw a tall Egyptian boy with bronze skin, his hair was a light blonde color. Never before in her life had she ever seen someone with that kind of blonde hair before. His hair was long, going past his shoulders and he has cold looking violet eyes. His outfit is the same as the rest of the boys at school. Only unlike some, his uniform was button up and and his shirt was tucked in. He also has a tray of food in his hand. She had never seen someone like this before – he was, how do you put it? Beautiful and handsome at the same time, if that was even possible. ' Looks to much like a pretty boy. ' she thought to herself.

"Hay." He said with a sexy voice that would almost make any girl faint. He then notice Ranma and gave her a very sexy smile."And who is your new friend Tea?" he asked the brown haired girl as he looked back at her. "This is Ranma Satome, she just came to this school yesterday." Tea explained. She then looked at Ranma. "Ranma, this is Marik Ishtar. One of my friends." Ranma wondered briefly if Tea had any friends that were _girls._ Ranma looked up at him and gave a smile. "Its nice to met you." he nodded. "like wise."

"Looks like your having a hard time looking for a spot to sit at." Said Tea; Marik only gave out a sigh. "Your telling me." A couple of veins popped out on the side of his head. "There is those annoying girls where ever I go." He said with an annoyed tone in his voice. Marik Ishtar just happen to be _one _of the most popular boys in school. One of the big reason was of the way that he looked and that he was foreigner. He hated the school because of that, but he was forced into this because of his dear sister Isis. At least Tea was not like any of those girls, she may have those annoying friendship speech. But she was not really that bad to be around, he would rather be with her then those other girls. Tea only giggled at his comment, she knew that he was talking about his fan club and she knew that those girls annoyed him to no end.

"Hay! Are you two going out or something?"

Marik raised an eyebrow at the comment, while Tea cheeks burned a dark pink color. "Of course not!" she said suddenly and Marik had to hold his laughter because of the embarrassed look on her face. "Hay, just asking. No need to be upset." said Ranma. Truth be told, Tea has a tiny crush on the Egyptian. But she would never tell him that, he was her friend after all. And he would stay as her friend. It was a crush, it did not mean that she was in love with the boy, at least she hoped so. She let out a sigh as her cheeks became there normal color again.

Marik laid the food tray down and sat next to Tea. Marik said nothing as the Tea began to talk to Ranma again. There was one thing that was odd though, Ranma's name. Wasn't the name Ranma a boy name? He wasn't to sure, but he thought that it was odd that a parent would name there daughter after a boy. Plus there was something odd about the girl that he could not place, well besides the fact kicked that boys butt with ease. She was not a normal teenager and he thought for sure when he saw her before (during that little fight) that she said she was a Martial Artist; that would explain how she was able to toss that guy, he guessed. Well whatever the case, she was proving to be quite interesting.

**{ Not that far away... } **

A young man no older then seventeen years of age, walked down the streets of Domino City in search of his _Pigtailed Goddess! _He is tall with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue and black kendo outfit and a wooden sword at his side. He looked left then right. ' I shall find you, my pigtailed beauty ' was the thoughts of Tatewaki Kuno.

**:::::**

The rest of the boys had finally met up with Tea and Ranma in there lunch hour, Ranma had to admit though – they were not a bad lot. She really did not have any friends growing up, with all that training and moving about. (Unnoticed to her; Genma made enemies more then friends.) But now she and Ryou are on there way home. She grumbled to herself, she was glad that she was making friends but, she needed to find a way out of this stupid _engagement! _What she needed to do was go back to China and find a cure for this curse, she needed to change back to her normal _male self. _' But in order for that to happen, I need money to get there. ' Life could be hard sometimes. ' Man, what am I gonna do? '

Ryou on the other hand could tell that she was upset still. He didn't want to make matters worse, so he tried to keep his distance. Besides, he was embarrassed. He never thought Bakura would do something so _low! _But Ryou could not put it past him. He was a tomb robber after all, but the reason as to why he kissed her? That is what puzzled him the most. ' Most likely just playing around with her. ' something to get her off guard, but why did he have to kiss her for? It was bad enough that there fathers arranged this engagement to get married and that he hardly knew the girl; then Bakura had to kiss her. He felt like his life was doomed, he had been feeling like that ever since it happen last night. Yes he wasn't to die in a dark corner...

"Ryou! Ranma!"

Both teenagers stopped walking and turned around to see Yugi, Joey, Marik, Tristan and Tea walking towards them. "Hi guys." Ryou said with a smile. "Ranma" Ranma looked over at Tea. " I forgot to ask before, but have you seen the city?" she asked; Ranma shook her head no. "Not really, why?" she asked. "We wanted to show you around if you have time" said Yugi. Ranma blinked. Well this was new, but before she could even tell them her answer, she was caught off guard.

**GLOMP**

"_Aiiieeee!_" Ranma screamed when she felt someone hug her from behind, squeezing her chest in the process.

"Oh! How I have missed you my pigtailed goddess!" a vain popped out of her head.

**BOOT**

"_**Get off of me you jerk!**_" yelled Ranma as she threw him off of her. She stood there pissed off, he didn't have to squeeze her! Who ever the hell this guy was. But the kick did not faze the teenage boy as he rushed back up to her and to her hands in to his, she gave him a look of annoyance as a sweat drop formed on the side of her head. "Oh how I have pined to see you!" he said as tears of joy went down his face. Everyone but mystery boy and Ryou sweat dropped. Ryou was actually seeing red, he felt so – so angry! Who was this guy and why was he calling her _pigtailed goddess_? Whoever he was, Ryou did not like him one bit, and that was saying something. Ryou Bakura never hated anyone, well beside Bakura that is... Ranma raised an eyebrow at the boy. "And you are?" She asked in a annoyed tone, everyone beside herself, fell over anime style. "Do you not remember me?"

"Can't say that I have..." she said with a raised eyebrow. He pulled a paper fan from his kendo outfit and she raised another eyebrow at his dramatic pose. "It was on the fateful day in China!" Ranma sweated. She was not liking what she was hearing. Did she meet him in China or something? "I journeyed their for my special training, when one day I saw a giant panda... he was chasing you and I had to help! But you are more skilled then the beast! I can still remember the foot print on my face!" Ranma sweat dropped as she stared at him. Was he for real? "Do you still remember me my goddess?"

"Can't say I have..." she looked away from him. She did remember running away from pops, because he wanted to marry her off to a guy! But she did remember stepping on someone face... "Well then! I saw refresh your memory! I am upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno. Hunior. Group E. Captain of the Kendo club. Undefeated new star of the high school fencing world. But my peers call me... _The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!_" He held up his wooden sword and Ranma swore she saw lightening in the background. Her eye twitched. "Uh, nice to meet cha, I guess... but what does this have to do with anything?" she asked. He grabbed onto her hands again. "Will you..." a blush formed on his cheeks and Ranma blinked. "... be my _**girlfriend!**_" her other eye twitched and a vain popped out on the side of her head and she closed her eyes in anger.

"In your _**DREAMS BASTERD!**_" she kicked him so far into the sky that he looked like a star in the sky... the rest of the group stared in awe. She turned towards the group, clearly pissed off. She looked scary... "Ryou!" Ryou brought his attention towards her and gave her a uneasy look. "I'm going home! Come on!" with that she dragged Ryou by his arm while the rest of the group watch Ryou being dragged down the street by Ranma.

**:::::**

"You found a job pop?" Ranma asked as she held chop stick between her fingers. The Bakura's and the Saotome's are stitting down eating dinner. It had been a few hours since what happen with Kuno and Ranma had finally settled down from being a very pissed off. (After having some major training with her father) He held up a sign, since he was in panda form. _I'm starting tomorrow at a game shop._ It read. "I wonder if its Yugi's grandfather shop..." Ryou said, but mostly to himself. "A game shop?" she question. Ryou nodded his head. "Yeah, a much of different kind of games; Including duel monsters." was the reply. Ranma blinked. "Duel Monsters? What's that?"

"You don't know what that is? Its really popular here in Japan."

"I've been training almost all my life, I don't care to much about games."

"Oh!" It was Ryou's time to blink. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know to much about Ranma. He knew that she was a martial artist, but besides that he didn't know to much about her. And he wish that he could know more about her... not because she was his fiancée but because he wanted to know her as a person. But after what happen with Bakura he wasn't to sure if she would even get to close to him. And what was with him when that Kuno guy got near her? He felt so jealous! But why would he even feel that way... it was not like he was in love with her; at least he hoped not. She clearly didn't love him. And he hope that nothing else was going to get weird...

But unknown to the two teenagers... thing were going to get really chaotic.

**End Chapter Four**

Well I hope this chapter did not suck as bad as the last chapter. I have been thinking of editing it again... or dropping the story all together. Not sure yet. But as for the next chapter... Ryoga might be in it... anyways please review.


End file.
